


Just One Drink

by Sayl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayl/pseuds/Sayl
Summary: Lon'qu doesn't drink, but when he does make the exception to endure an unbearably crowded party, his lowered inhibitions have an unforseen bonus when it comes to his wife.





	Just One Drink

**Author's Note:**

> A quick smutty drabble I did on Tumblr for LonLissa. The prompt was for a situation where they were drunk and horny, and although challenging, I think I came up with a valid scenario.

 Lon’qu doesn’t drink. Ever, really. He doesn’t like the effect it has on him. He’d always preferred to be in top condition, never wanting to be weakened or unable to perform at his peak, and alcohol slowed the reflexes, clouded his mind. 

    But as it would turn out, it also relaxed him, lowered his inhibitions. Something he likely never would have realized had it not been for the seeming  _necessity_  for it at this event. Too many people, too many women,  _far_  too much attention. Even after being married, he’s still a wreck when it comes to his social skills, and the stress of attention at Basilio’s latest party had proved too much. 

    It had just been a suggestion, from Lissa at that. She’d already helped herself to a few drinks, but his overtly rigid demeanor left her concerned. One drink, he decided, couldn’t hurt, considering his size. And at that point, anything to help his discomfort was welcome. And at first he’d been right, one drink wasn’t too much. Until it sunk in later, being far more potent than he’d realized. And large as he was, he had no tolerance developed over the years. By the time they retreat to their room, there’s a buzz in his head and an uncharacteristic slack in his shoulders. His strong legs feel languid, but he can walk without stumbling over them, even with Lissa practically hanging on his arm, chattering about some of the spectacles she’d seen at the celebration. 

    Once inside, he heads straight for the bed, turning around to sit, giving his wobbling knees a break. He hadn’t meant to consume as much as he did, but he’s still coherent…Even if he is more relaxed than usual. He leans back, falling the rest of the way onto the mattress as Lissa follows suit, laughing as she does. He glances over at her, her wide smile crowned by a drunken flush. But there’s a warm glow about her, and something about the way she leans towards him, arms pressed tight against her torso, accentuating what cleavage she had. Coherent though he may be, he’s not  _quite_  as sharp, and his eyes linger, trailing her figure. He hasn’t even fully realized one of his arms has lifted up, fingers trailing through her hair. 

    She leans into it for a moment, lidded eyes fluttering briefly before looking back down at him. Subtle as he is normally, it isn’t hard to guess where his thoughts have traveled. And the way she eagerly climbs toward him and slides off her heels with her toes, her own desires are on the same track. A slender leg swings over his lap and he ardently encircles his arms around her, pulling her in. Her lips meet with his, the kiss as passionate as usual but perhaps a little sloppier than normal. Though they’d been down this road before, he was far from a confident lover, their marriage only a few months old. But the usual stress and uncertainty he feels seems distant now, not even an inkling of it plaguing his over-active mind. All he can focus on is the taste of her lips, the smell of her hair as he moves his kisses to her neck. 

    One of his hands tangles further in his hair, but the other slides down her sides, reaching for the clasps of her corset. But as he’d feared when it came to alcohol, his focus is shaky and motor skills not quite as precise. He struggles to free her of the binding, and it takes all four of their hands to accomplish the task…Not stopping there, their fingers quickly work to disrobe each other entirely. 

    A long arm wraps around her lower back, pulling her in close as he rolls over on top of her, her own arms encircling the back of his neck. Lon’qu releases her, allowing her to fall the short distance to the mattress below. A fit of drunken giggles escapes her as she bounces slightly on impact. Even he laughs a bit before lunging forward, kissing over her chest as he makes his way across her breast. His tongue skates across the peak, hot breath washing over her skin as she starts to writhe. Breathy chuckles morph into shallow pants as his lips envelop her, gently sucking at the skin as his hands continue to wander. There’s no rhyme or reason to where his fingers trace, he just wants to feel every inch of her skin. Her own grip at his shoulders, back arching as she pulls herself closer to him until his weight is nearly resting on top of her and their lips reunite, with even less grace than before. He can reach one hand under her thigh, slipping his arm behind her knee as he moves into a better position. But his balance isn’t quite what it should be, and he has to keep his other arm braced against the bed to keep himself steady. Impatiently, Lissa wraps her other leg around the back of his hip…Or attempts to anyway. But it topples him and slides off, the two now in a heap on their sides. It takes but a few moments to recover, and it’s not without another round of laughter…Laughter that is quickly replaced by gentle grunts and moaning sighs when he enters her, hips gliding back and forth with no hint of the clumsiness from before. 

    The alcohol has more than one affect on them, though. As quickly as it flushed their cheeks and kindled their fire, it burned out quickly. Not long after, the crash hits and drowsiness swarms over them like a wave. Limbs entangled with each other as well as the mussed up sheets, they fall asleep…unaware of the headaches they’ll wake up to in the morning.


End file.
